Weapons
Weapons also known as Jojutsu, Soujutsu, and Kenjutsu. There are 24 different of weapons and styles of weapon combat shown throughout the series. List of Techniques Multiple Weapons Ninjutsu Kōsaka Style *'Kousaka Slash': Her usual finishing attack. A powerful downward slash that can literally peel the thin side of a leaf into two halves. When used against opponents, she usually doesn't aim to kill so it usually cuts their clothes. Even then, the force of the attack is usually enough to stun them. *'Kousaka Ryuu: Samidare Shuriken' (Kousaka Style: Summer Rain Shuriken): A technique where she launches multiple shuriken at once. Her skill with this is so great that she can even change their trajectory and flight path of the Shuriken while they're still in the air. *'Shinto Kourenzan': A technique where she "merges with her sword" and rapidly slashes her opponent. Said to be the highest level of sword mastery and her most powerful technique. She can perform this technique with much greater proficiency and power than most because she uses her father's last sword, which means there is a special bond between her and her sword. *'Senmaiyoroidooski': Her users a bamboo branch spinning between her hands making into a destructive power able to go through body armor. *'Noshi': A special ancient swimming style that most people used during ancient times. Only a few people still practice this style of swimming out of tradition and heritage, namely for the fact that it was used for quick escapes in rivers and oceans and to build speed in the water. *'Rope Technique': This basic technique is one of the only weapon techniques that Kenichi has learned from Shigure that he actually uses. After putting his opponent into submission, the user takes rope or whatever other material they can find and ties their arms and legs together to stop them from moving. *'Kousaka Ryuu: Chigiri Mantan' (Kousaka Style: 1000 Slashes 10,000 Cuts): Shigure cuts her opponents and leaves what she cuts from behind in pieces and her opponents left with little injuries, but enough to knock them out. *'Kousaka Ryuu: Kagamibanare' (Kousaka Style: Kagamibanare): Shigure grabs an arrow from the bottom and the string of the bow and proceeds to quickly turning the bow and arrow around towards the opponent's stomach at close range and shoots the opponent with the arrow. Because of how close she is, Shigure can shoot her opponent with the arrow without killing them, only giving her opponent a minor stab wound from the arrow. *'Soutou Kyourenzan': An upgraded version of Shinto Kourenzan, Soutou Kyourenzan is a techinque created by Hachirobee Kousaka. Shinto Kourenzan is a mental state where the user moves in sync and becomes one with their weapon, but this technique goes beyond that mental state. Not only does the user syncronize with their own weapons, but they also sync with the enemy's weapon and makes it a part of their movements too, creating a barrage of attacks with multiple weapons. *'Kousaka Ryuu: Enbi Tsumujikaze': First, Shigure dodges her opponent's attacks and proceeds to get closer, then she strikes her opponent from an angle at the very moment she gets close enough to them *'Kousaka Ryuu: Yoroigaeshi': The user parries the opponent's weapon away with so much force that not only does it disarm the opponent, but it also destroys the weapon that they were using. *'Kousaka Ryuu, Hien Sandan Giri': The user prepares a steady stance, then with a series of flips with their swords, proceedes to perfectly cut through everything in their direction without desturbing that object. Not only can this technique cut through a candle perfectly, it can even cut through a open flame on the candle too without blowing out the flame from the force, hence the name of the technique. Staff and Polearms Kugatachi Style *'Jigoku Makura (Hell's Pillow)':' '''A technique with its basis being a pole or staff can become many diffrent sorts of weapon.' When Danki uses it the pole seems to twist and go everywhere as if it is many diffrent types of weapons attacking. *Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, First Technique: Rei Mei (Kugatachi-Style Ultimate Technique: Thunder Clap): Holding her staff over her head then releasing it down to the opponent's head. *Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, Second Technique: O Ken' (Kugatachi-Style Second Ultimate Technique: No Sight):' '''Freya violently spins her staff around herself to strike everything within her staff's reach. *'Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, Third Technique: Yamizuki: '''This attack appears to first start with feint, making the opponent leave themselves open to a powerful blow to the stomach. *'Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, Fourth Technique: Toufu: Freya first pole vaults herself into the air, and then comes down crashing her jo staff into her opponent with the full weight of her body. Freya herself described this technique as "Lightning striking through the flames." *Kugatachi Ryuu Gokui, Final Move: Sen Un' (Kugatachi-Style Ultimate Technique, Final Move: Shining' Cloud): Freya begins this technique with a frontflip, with her staff bent backwards, then releases her staff and lets it swing from behind her while using the momentum from the flip to slam her staff into her opponent's shoulder. *Kugatachi Ryuu: Setsuna (Kugatachi-Style Setsuna): A defensive technique. Freya blocks an attack from a weapon with the pieces of her staves, then quickly connects the pieces together in a way that disarms the opponent, leaving them open to an attack. Jojutsu: *Rasen Nagibaki Guruma (Sweeping Wheel): By spinning his Spear around *Soujutsu Kawazuhashi' (Spear Techniques: Frog Tear-Off)': Putting the spear on his back and pulling down to throw off his back. *Kyokuten Chokushi (Extreme Surround Direct Stab): The user stabs the opponent in the middle of the body causing a windhole. *Fuuken Zanun (Cloud-Cutting Wind Fist): Spinning the spear around cutting everything in a 360 move making the wind pressure cut everything in it way. *Renhekiha (Spin Receive): The user attacks the opponent with several spiral strikes using his spear. Bujutsu: *Ashura Unken: Ashura Unken is a powerful strike with the Vajra weapons to the opponent's head. '''Swordsmanship: Iaido: *'Super Sonic Slash': His basic attack. He draws his sword and strikes his opponent before resheathing his sword so quickly that when the sound actually reaches the opponent, the technique is already finished. This technique can be used multiple times in rapid succession. *'Hiken - Usuba Kagero' (Secret Sword Technique - Thin Blade Kagero): An extremely fast sword Iaido technique that creates the illusion that multiple distorted swords are all attacking the enemy at the same time and strikes the opponent innumerable number of times. Kendo: * Other Swordsmenship techniques: *'Shinto Kourenzan': A technique where she "merges with her sword" and rapidly slashes her opponent. Said to be the highest level of sword mastery and her most powerful technique. She can perform this technique with much greater proficiency and power than most because she uses her father's last sword, which means there is a special bond between her and her sword 'Archery:' Kyudo: * 'Marksmanship:' *'Colorado Shot': Is a technique which apparently requires two handguns. The technique is aimed in sequence at the head, the center of the chest, the stomach, and then the groin. This technique was used on Fortuna's robot. *Single-handed reload: Mototsugu can use one of his hands only when reload lever-action shotgun by spinning his shotgun. *Backward shooting: Shoot the target or other things such as place where the target is standing in order to do a surprise attack or getting chances to escape. 'Weaponless Stances/Forms:' *'Double Slash: '''Kenichi's Version of Shigure's Kousaka Slash. This technique can be performed using an actual sword or in Kenichi's case, using a knife hand strike as a substitute. This technique is basically a downward slash with enough power to stun the opponent without killing them. Just like the Kousaka slash, this technique can cut through opponent's clothes. *'Seikūken''': A defensive technique where he controls the entire radius around him equal to the total striking distance of his sword. As a result, his Seikūken is one of the largest in the series. Because of its size, although Seikūken is a primarily defensive skill, he can use in offensively to shred and cut apart anything within his Seikūken. Category:Fighting Style Category:Weapons